A Hero's Fate
by HerMajestyQueenLucy
Summary: Despite saving the people of Ferelden from sure destruction, Kallian Tabris still cannot escape the horrid racism that afflicts her country. She makes the choice to leave with Sten and start a new life where instead of being seen as a lesser being, she can be known for her accomplishments. One-shot.


As I stepped out from the darkness of my familiar tent into the glaring sunlight, I felt no different than I had each morning for the past year. The right flap had that same jagged tear that I was careful not to jostle any further, all the while promising that this would be the day that it would be repaired, knowing it was a lie. I gathered some wood, started a fire, made breakfast, and packed the leftovers in a spare piece of cloth before tucking it into my pack for later. The only true tell that the Blight was indeed over, that I wasn't trailing the country, searching for an end to the world's impending doom, was the quiet. There were no creatures wailing in the distance, no people screaming in agony, and most notably, an absence of nearly all travelling companions…nearly.

"Are you ready, Kadan?"

I looked up at the mighty Qunari that towered over my small elven form. A feeling of warmth overcame me each time he used that title. It gave me purpose, I realized. I wasn't some lesser being from an alienage, nor a Grey Warden, and most certainly not the elven Hero of Ferelden; those were just titles, thrust upon me by people who knew next to nothing of my life. I was Kadan; I was strong and capable and an important part in something bigger than myself.

"I am."

Sten led the way through the trees and onto a pathway that ended at a small town on the docks. I looked on in awe at the sight of the large Qunari ship in the distance that would soon take us to Par Vollen.

"It is one of the smaller ships in our fleet," Sten remarked as if reading my thoughts.

"I would hate to find myself up against one of the larger ships," I replied.

"Indeed you would."

We trudged along the rest of the way in amicable silence, a trait I had always admired in this particular companion. There was no need for senseless chatter, such as what Alistair usually supplied, nor lessons on morality, which Wynne would thrust upon anyone at any given moment she saw fit. I was grateful for their services of course, would have given my life for any of them and still would, but my place was no longer in Ferelden. That is if any elf ever had a place in Ferelden.

"Do you require more time, Kadan?"

In my musings, I had not noticed that we had reached the tall Qunari ship, or small ship apparently. Looking up, I could see dozens of other Quanari each performing their specific duty on the busy deck. They were all just as large as Sten, although most of them horned as I had been told to prepare for before the start of our journey. Some wore beautifully intricate patterns of red paint as well, a question I noted to ask the meaning behind at a later date.

"You are sure that they will permit me passage? I don't exactly blend in." He scoffed, donning an expression I had come to learn meant, _why do you ask such nonsense_?

"You wish to become viddithari, you have just as much place here as I or any other occupant of this ship."

"And they will not question this?"

"If you do not think this is your path, then you are at no fault for remaining in Ferelden," he stated evenly.

I thought back to when I attended the first ceremony in Denerim after the Archdemon's defeat. How Alistair was congratulated for training his elven servant in such an effective manner. How he was the Hero of Ferelden, while I was the elven Hero of Ferelden. How not even two weeks after, there were whispers about why I was not back in my alienage. No, I thought. I would not remain in such a place.

"I am where I belong." Sten nodded approvingly, the hints of a smile forming on his usually somber face.

"Then lead the way, Kadan."

An unexpected excitement stirred inside of me as I took the first step onto the gangway, the feeling increasing the closer I got to the top. At first glance of the workings of the Qunari vessel, it would seem similar to a human ship; there were those vigorously scrubbing the deck, some caring to the sails, while others practiced their fighting skills. But, on closer inspection, the two could not even be compared. I took a deep breath in, inhaling a mixture of pleasant spices, instead of the overwhelming stench of low tide. Despite the group of giants still cleaning, everything was immaculate, and the men fighting were so in sync, I might as well have been watching a dance.

"You are impressed."

It was not a question. Even if Sten did not seem to always know what was on my mind lately, it would be an easy assumption to make. Who would not be impressed by such a sight? I found myself standing just a little straighter, swelling with pride that these would be my people.

"Shenadan, Sten, Viddithari. The Arishok has eagerly awaited the both of you." One of the painted horned Qunari approached us, locking arms with my companion.

"Shanedan, then we will not keep him waiting."


End file.
